Californian Civil War
The Californian Civil War was fought within the Angels Republic from 2062 to 2068. Disagreements between the people in the country following the presidency of Adrian Calvert led to the secession of four of the eleven states. These states founded the Confederation of Free States, unrecognized by the Angel's Republic. There was also a revolution by those in the Mexican territories New Sonora and Condecoración, and some local unrest on both sides. In 2061, Kent Kingsley was elected to be President of the Angel's Republic just after his opponent, George Robertson, was assassinated. People accused Kingsley of being a fascist, and of conspiracy against Robertson's campaign. In February of 2062, there was a dispute on whether or not the state of Maverick had the votes to secede and join the CFS. Fighting soon followed, and the bloody six-year war began. The Causer Empire voiced support for the rebellion a year after it began. The CFS reluctantly accepted the support, and Causer soon joined the war against the Angel's Republic. Two years later, a Mormon uprising occurred in Causer-controlled Utah. The United States of New Deseret was formed. The Angel's Republic supported this new nation. By 2067, things were looking bad for both the CFS, and Causer's empire. Key forts, cities, and locations had been captured by the end of this year. In late 2068, the capital of the CFS, Carson City, and Causer's capital, New Phoenix, were both captured, and the war officially ended. The Treaty of Sacramento demanded the reintegration of the rebel states into the union and the break-up of the Causer Empire. Background Adrian Calvert Presidency and Aftermath Adrian Calvert of the prestigious Calvert family became president of the Angel's Republic in 2046. His campaign was based on the hatred throughout the Republic of the Mexican people. He proposed that Mexicans not be permitted to travel to the main states of the union, that all existing ones be sent back to the Mexican territories of New Sonora and Condecoración, and that they would not be eligible for social programs such as welfare. Anti-mutant policies and policies against other non-whites were also proposed. When he actually became president, however, he took this much further. This caused the break-up of the Democratic Party into the Nationalist and Unionist Parties. The National Protection Force, classified as a terrorist group by the previous administration, took Calvert as their leader, effectively making them a paramilitary force. Calvert used this group to overthrow the Congress and Supreme Court, and to round up and exterminate Mexicans, mutants, and other non-white people. These groups were not allowed to have jobs, vote, serve in the armed forces, or to travel. A revolution of Mexicans across the country was quickly put down, and Calvert cracked down even harder. In 2049, the Causer Empire invaded the Angel's Republic state of Mojave, quickly rolling over the area in about a month. Mojave became a brutal battleground between the Republic and Causer Empire, and wouldn't end until after Calvert was removed. Calvert won the Election of 2049, and refused to step down from the office when his second term was up in 2054. By 2057, many in the Republic were fed up with his rule. General Johnathon Alexander led a coup against Calvert and had him hanged publicly in Capitol Square. Alexander announced a new election would be held. After the coup, there was a wave of anti-Republic sentiment throughout the country. Many felt that the federal government could not be trusted to govern so many people, and that they could not trust each other to vote for competent leaders. Eldridge and Breckenridge Unionist Thomas Jefferson Eldridge was narrowly elected to the presidency in 2058. He put an end to the war with the Causer Empire and called for a time of healing nation-wide. But after giving a speech to the people of Vegas in Mojave, Eldridge was assassinated in his hotel room by an anarchist named Bailey Barclay. The Adaptionist Party called for a new election to be held. But the Unionists said that Vice President Joseph van Dorn was the rightful successor to Eldridge. By this time, several independence movements were gaining traction in some states. Adaptionist Ron Breckenridge was elected to the presidency. His administration proved extremely corrupt, to the point where they were practically unable to lead the country at all. In 2061, he was caught in a scandal in which he evaded Congress and laundered money down to certain secessionist movements across the country. The result was his impeachment. During the Breckenridge presidency, the Adaptionist Party lost most of its supporters to the Independence Party, making them the new majority over the Adaptionists. Election of 2061 More or less out of spite, the Unionist Party called for another presidential election in the Republic. The Unionist Party nominated Kent Kingsley, and his running mate John McCormack. The Independence Party nominated George Robertson, and his running mate Edward Fairchild, both longtime political rivals of Kingsley. Both Kingsley and Robertson ran fierce political campaigns over the next few months. On November 3, just seven days before the election, George Robertson was assassinated during a speech. States Secede War Mobilization and Beginnings Northern Theater Southern Theater Foreign Intervention = Category:Events